living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Maba N'gashta
Maba N'gashta is a hard-nosed former watchwoman. In combat she uses her battlemaster maneuvers to lock down enemies and force them to waste attacks against her heavy armor. She was first introduced in Going Rogue as an NPC. Appearance Maba carries herself with a sense of pride and purpose, choosing not to hide herself or her looks in most situations. Her street clothes are plain and functional. Tall and powerful, she stands at 6'2" and is well-muscled. Her skin is a relatively light green rather than the sometimes dark brownish skin of other orcs. Maba only wears a few pieces of jewelry, some nose rings and ear rings given to her by her parents to mark various life events. She typically keeps her hair short or in a pony tail, refusing to let it get in her way. History Maba grew up in lower Dura, in the district of Callestan. Laboring under the harsh controls of the Boromar Clan, Maba sought a way to better her station in life and provide for her parents. To accomplish this, she joined the Brelish military. The Last War When Maba joined the army in the fall of 990, she was sent out to the Darguun front to hold back Lhesh Haruuc's hosts. The stalemate on the border meant that Maba spent most of her time tending to logistics, whether it was reinforcing the trenches and barricades or working in the stable. Maba stayed in this position through the end of the war, only getting involved in a single skirmish during the time period with a goblin raiding party. Invitation Leonardo Brenith first invited Maba to the foundation after the events of Going Rogue, however she did not accept until much later. Experience After Going Rogue, Maba earned a promotion to detective for her bravery and work, in addition to spiting the Redcloaks that had taken over the investigation. She's spent the time since prioritizing organized crime, breaking up Tyrant operations as retribution for the harm that nearly came to her family. However, even as she works hard to clean up street-level operations she's found herself increasingly frustrated by the red tape and corruption that's prevented her from taking down any big fish - either the watch suddenly doesn't have the resources to pursue a lead before it's gone, or the evidence she finds and brings before a judge is deemed insufficient to pursue further action. The biggest frustration came when Maba stumbled upon evidence that the Tyrants were importing something dangerous from Xen'drik on behalf of a Brelish noble. While she wasn't sure entirely what it was or who it was for, she caught wind of a midnight landing on the beaches near Sharn to avoid the usual inspections at the docks. Unable to gain approval from her superiors or any backup, Maba reached out to Leo and Atalie for help. The trio disguised themselves and dispatched the mercenaries intended to receive the shipment. During the fight Maba gave the ringleader, a Stern man with storm-grey eyes, a wicked scar across his cheek. Maba, Leo, and Atalie chose to spare the mercenaries because their leader bore the Mark of Sentinel, recognizing that aggravating the Blademarks guild carried too much risk. The three changed into the Blademark's clothing to deceive the ship's crew and receive the large, mysterious crate. Once they were out of sight, they opened it up to find a kidnapped Drow shaman. The shaman wasn't sure why he had been kidnapped, only that the kidnappers believed he had seen something related to "The Great Prophecy". Maba discreetly handled his return home, managing to avoid getting any heat for her extralegal intervention. Motivation Frustrated with work as a Sharn Watchwoman, Maba had a lengthy conversation with her parents about what she wanted. She had managed to move them up to a quality home in High Hope, but her mother could sense Maba wasn't satisfied. While Mrs. N'gashta believed that it was because Maba was single, Mr. N'gashta pointed out that Maba's career prospects had stalled out due to her aggressive pursuit of organized crime. After much consideration, Maba reached out to Leo for something new, a change of pace where she could go out and see the world rather than spend the rest of her life chasing dead ends. Future Goals Maba would like to go on an adventure to Xen'drik, something away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Secrets Noble who wanted the Drow kidnapped may have been a member of the Chamber or the LoD, not to mention the role of the Tyrant intermediaries. Enemies Anyone interested in the Prophecy probably has enough scrying to figure out who Maba is. The Tyrants The mercenary crew of Blademarks that Maba took out certainly have a wounded pride. Ophion the Byeshk Medusoid Personality Personality Traits * Organized and Disciplined. Maba learned the value of command structures and routines in the military, and has translated that over to her daily life. Ideals * Greater Good. Maba grew up seeing the damage corruption and greed did to her home district, and wishes to free the world from its influence. However, this has been tempered by a year of being stonewalled from making a difference within the Watch, which she realizes is a deeply flawed organization. Bonds * Family First. Maba has a very strong and close relationship with her parents. Strengths * Tough and resilient. Maba is willing to tackle the biggest problems and isn't easily scared away from challenge. Flaws * Stubborn and single-minded. Maba knows right from wrong, and will work a problem to the bitter end. This has begun to temper with her decision to leave the watch, as she now must face the reality that she can't fix every problem. Completed Missions Going Rogue Maba was still a member of the Sharn Watch during Going Rogue, pulled in to help the Wayfinders on their mission. She was dragged in much further than she expected when the villains captured her parents and held them captive, forcing Maba to sabotage an attempted Redcloak sting operation. During the ensuing escape, Maba pulled out her trusty crossbow and singlehandedly felled every single pursuing vehicle, ensuring the Wayfinder's escape. The Wayfinders then succeeded rescuing Maba's parents, at which point Maba had to answer for violating protocol and return to the precinct. Purple People Eater Maba was excited to go on her first expedition, but grew a bit impatient with the lengthy period of travel to arrive at the site. However, confronted with Sora Esma, Maba agreed to pledge the expedition to the glory of Dol Arrah in exchange for a helm made from the skull of a large boar. Later on their flight Maba discovered that the helm gave her the supernatural ability to smell roast pork from great distances. Natalie 'Nat' ir'Tinak took an opportunity to paint the helm during the trip, and the beautiful work helped Maba get over her issues with changelings. Miss Diane sets to work decorating the helm, the Holy Symbol of Dol Arrah painted prominently on the forehead of the helm. From that point comes swirls of different colors held sacred by the Host, coming to claim separate parts of the helm with their symbols. Dol Dorn on the back of the head, parallel with Dol Arrah, with Balinor and Arawai on the cheeks, coming together to form Boldrei’s blazing hearth and Onatar’s hammer and tongs on the top of the head and with Kol Koran and Olladra’s symbols diagonally beneath on either side of Dol Dorn on the back. The left tusk is painted bright red on its underside, and the right gold in the same place to pay tribute to the Hosts martial champions. Once at the location, she urged the party towards bold action over caution, accepting though that some information needed to be gathered first. Maba stared down Ophion in the final fight, resisting both his and his basilisk's attempt to petrify as she sliced and diced the medusa. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Adamantine Plate - Turns critical hits into normal ones. Character Sheet * https://www.dndbeyond.com/profile/ChaosOS/characters/8346972 * https://dicecloud.com/character/McdT6iWsdgsxBkZLw/Maba-N-gashta Category:Characters